I'm Not Calling You a Liar
by Mlle Karo
Summary: "After all, she knew that he trusted her. It was just the question of when he would trust her enough for this secret." Drabble.


**A.N/ **Really short, badly organized. Did I really just write this? xD Yeah. I think Babs is smart enough to have an idea of what's going on with Dick. Note that in here, she's almost the opposite that she is in Iridescent!

DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.

* * *

Barbara Gordon was many things: scholarship student, daughter of the commissioner, skilled gymnast. And while she wasn't a crime fighter like her father or the Batman, the teenager still had the street-smarts to know Gotham. It wasn't the type of city you want to grow up in.

One thing she was not, however, was an idiot.

It didn't take a genius to realize that Dick was suddenly busy all the time after the summer break. He told her that between Mathletes, homework, charity events with Bruce and just flipping around on his trapeze – her words, not his – his schedule was almost always full.

She was okay with that, though. They were best friends after all, and the time they lost outside of school hours they made up for with goofing around in class – Barbara's science average had pretty much dropped since they were sitting together – and extra-currriculars. She had even managed to convince him to try out for the school play.

Playing out an eighties love story on stage was one of her best memories with him. Her father had even taken the evening off to come and see them play – although he had grumbled throughout the kiss scene. Later on, she was informed that Bruce had been stifling laughter the whole time, which made the whole thing even funnier.

Barbara wasn't vindictive. She knew that she had a jealous side, what girl didn't? But the redhead manhandled hers back into the back of her mind. Dick was Bruce Wayne's ward, if she let any little thing tick her off, their relationship would be a lot harder. So when he starts stalking – once again, her words, not his – Artemis Crock, she merely rolls her eyes and gives the new girl some tips, from one scholarship student to another. And in the end, the blond is a good friend, so there's no harm to it.

So their Dynamic Duo of sorts becomes a trio, and Bette Kane, being a mutual friend, tags along as well, so they've reached a square of sorts, and wouldn't have it any other way, even if Barbara occasionally misses those private moments with Dick. But, hey, the more the merrier.

More often than naught, as the New Year approached, Barbara and Bette would find themselves alone during their normal 'homework' sessions, Artemis and Dick both having sudden appointments – such as Dick's sudden urgent dental intervention with a Dr Kent, despite the Wayne's usual dentist being Dr Brown. The two gymnasts often joked that the blond and the acrobat were secretly dating, or superheroes, or supervillains as they worked on Calculus worksheets. And although she didn't detect anything different between the two, Barbara found herself beating her jealousy into submission once again.

Barbara was a frequent target for kidnappings, or the like – her father was the chief of the GCPD, it was only to be expected. And frequently, the Bat and his Boy Wonder played a part in her rescue, and she found herself comfortable with Robin, and while she didn't quite acknowledge it, she knew that body language; she had seen those flips before.

Never did she mention her doubts to Bette; the girl was obsessed with the young hero. And the redhead wouldn't dream of talking about it to Dick. If she was wrong, he would mock her, and if she was right, all she would have managed to do would be alienate him. So instead she chose to wait – one day, he would tell her what she somehow, sort of knew. After all, she knew that he trusted her. It was just the question of when he would trust her enough for this secret – the more she thought on it, the more she thought that it was true.

And Barbara had time. They were best friends, after all. The only thing that really shocked her was that he thought she wouldn't notice.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
